holycpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Pack Adventure
Jet Pack Adventure is a Club Pnguin Immortal mini-game that can be accessed from the Beacon. If the player reaches to the end of Level 5, they will land in the Mine. If a player loses before the end of the game, they will land in the room they are flying above before they lost, which is unknown when you were flying. Players travel from location to location using a jet pack, collecting coins along the way. If the player tuns out of jet packs, a short cutscene shows the penguin falling from the sky and safely landing on the ground (in the Mine levels, the player does not reach the floor). Extra fuel can be collected, but you have to watch out for anvils and coffee bags. Another occasional obstacle will come, such as a shark. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Obstacles There are many obstacles in the game, specifically designed to slow the player down and make them lose fuel. Here is a list of all of them: *Anvils *Coffee bags *Shark *Whale (and blowhole) *Fluffy the Fish *Buoys *Wind Generator 3000 *Windmills *Hot air balloons *Penguins throwing snowballs *Pine Trees Order of locations *Beacon (beginning of game) *Beach *Town (landing base) *Snow Forts *Plaza (landing base) *Iceberg *Mountain *Cave (landing base) *Mine (landing base, end of game) *The Wilderness (game over) Secrets *If you complete the game without collecting any coins, you get 1000 in the end. You can still collect fuel, but at the end of a level you will have to waste all your fuel until it runs out and you fall on the landing base. You must keep doing it until Level 5 and a picture will appear saying that you are a highly skilled pilot. You will also get the Ace Pilot stamp. *At the end of Level 1, if you continue past the launchpad, over the Coffee Shop and down it is side you'll find an extra fuel can and a "ten-coin" coin. *The 1-up locations are: **Level 1: There are no 1-ups in this level. **Level 2: Go straight up at the beginning of the level and dodge the windmills. Travel at the top of the level until you find it. **Level 3: When you get to the top of the mountain near the end of the level, go left to find the 1-up in a windmill. **Level 4: At the end of the level, when you see the "Land here" sign continue going down to find the 1-up. **Level 5: Stay on the right of the pit until you see a warning sign (triangle with an exclamation mark on). Go right and then up to find the 1-up. Trivia *Some launch pads are actually visible on the map. *This is the Green Puffle's favorite game. *Level 1 is the only level to not have a 1-up. *Level 4 has the most fuel cans, with 7. Gallery Stamp Book Photographs Stampbook_Jet_Pack_Adventure_1.png Stampbook_Jet_Pack_Adventure_2.png Stampbook_Jet_Pack_Adventure_3.png Stampbook_Jet_Pack_Adventure_4.png Obstacles Jet_Pack_Adventure_Coffee_Bag.png|Coffee Bag Jet_Pack_Adventure_Anvil.png|Anvil Jet_Pack_Adventure_Hot_Air_Balloon_1.png|Hot Air Balloon Jet_Pack_Adventure_Hot_Air_Balloon_2.png|Hot Air Balloon Jet_Pack_Adventure_Shark.png|Shark Jet_Pack_Adventure_Whale.png|Whale FluffyIF.png|Fluffy the Fish Gray_Buoy_Jet_Pack_Adventure.png|Gray Buoy Jet_Pack_Adventure_Windmill.png|Windmill Wind_Generator_3000.png|Wind Generator 3000 Other Jet_pac_win.PNG.png|A normal winning screen Jet_Pack_Adventure_launch_pad_original.png|The Launch Pad at the Beacon Games_Jetpack_En_Landhere.png|The "Land Here" sign Launch_Pad_from_Beacon.png|A Launch Pad Jetpack_adventure_GAME_OVER.gif|The Game Over screen Names in other languages SWF Category:Games